Mira lo terrorífico que puedo ser
by Gushu
Summary: Negados a participar en aquello que merecen, Lee y Guy demostraran que ellos tambien pueden salir en un fic de terror.


**Léase bajo su propio riesgo, esta historia es solo una parodia por el concurso "la originalidad es posible", y no es nada más que una fumadura de esas que a veces hago, larga vida y prosperidad.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino estaría contando billetes en vez de escribir esta ********

—Lee —gritó Maito Guy, dando un poderoso golpe a su alumno en el rostro.

— ¿Qué pasa, maestro? —se levanta el alumno, sintiendo un gran respeto por su maestro, pese al puñetazo que recibió casi sin razón aparente.

—Un nuevo concurso ha dado inicio.

Las palabras llegan al corazón del alumno.

—Pero no participaremos en el.

— ¿Qué? —Lee se siente terriblemente mal, es como si alguien agarrara su corazón y lo pateara…, metafóricamente, sino estaría muerto, idiota.

—Al parecer, Yamato y un sujeto cuyo nombre nadie recuerda, merecen más que nosotros participar en este concurso, ya que la temática es de terror, fantasía o sobrenatural.

—Maestro…

—Pero no nos rendiremos, Lee, lo mostraremos al mundo los terroríficas que pueden ser nuestras aventuras —Guy saca un mapa misterioso y extraño.

—Sí, maestro —dice el alumno observándolo lentamente.

Y que el poder de la juventud llegue a todos.

El poder de la juventud en: "Mira lo terrorífico que puedo ser".

—La primera parte de nuestro viaje es este, el cementerio nacional de Konoha.

El lugar desprende sinestria (mira, mami, invente una palabra) por todos sus poros. Las lapidas resplandecen entre la tierra, dentro, descansan los cuerpos de grandes guerreros, panaderos aguerridos, y oficiales de tránsito, extraño, porque en Konoha no hay autos, no sé bien ni que época es, no estudie historia japonesa.

—Maestro, tengo una duda.

—Habla, Lee, que tus palabras no llegan a oídos sordos.

— ¿No deberíamos haber venido de noche?

Guy se sorprende al escuchar eso, efectivamente, el sol resplandece en lo alto del cielo, y el lugar no se ve tan siniestro como debería. Un grupo de ancianos pasa por ahí con ramos de flores, observando de manera extraña al maestro y su alumno.

—Tienes razón, Lee, pero te equivocas en algo.

— ¿En qué, maestro?

— ¿Cómo vendríamos de noche si el cementerio cierra a las ocho?

El descubrimiento golpea la mente de Lee con fuerza.

—Tiene razón, maestro, nunca lo había pensado.

—Ahora, vamos, nuestro recorrido terrorífico recién empieza.

El maestro y su alumno abandonan el lugar.

—En mis tiempos la gente era normal —marca una anciana.

— ¿Dónde estamos ahora, maestro? —pregunta Lee.

—Saliendo del cementerio.

—Ah, claro.

Una vez que el sol se oculta por el horizonte, y solo la oscuridad ilumina la tierra…, algo de esa frase como que no tiene sentido, creo que lo que la oscuridad hace es oscurantear entonces.

—Bien, Lee, en este bosque se han visto monstruos horribles por décadas, es muy peligroso.

— ¿Por qué los ninjas nunca hicieron nada en ese caso?

—Cállate, Lee —el maestro golpea a su alumno, estrellándolo contra un decrepito árbol, las ramas se mecen debido al impacto.

— ¿Qué significa esto?, ¿acaso son espíritus de las sombras?

—Maestro, creo que son solo las ramas meciéndose.

Con un fuerte golpe, Guy destroza uno de los arboles, los animales de todo el bosque empiezan a correr, salvo los que no tienen patas, esos reptan generalmente, igual las aves no creo que caminen, depende del clima seguro.

—Lee, defiéndete de los malos espíritus.

Lee hace caso a su maestro, y ambos empiezan a destrozar árbol tras árbol, hasta que una figura sobresale entre las sombras, un gigantesco hombre lobo.

—Ahí está, Lee, golpéalo.

Con un rápido movimiento, Rock Lee arroja al suelo al poderoso hombre lobo, pero a este se le cae la cabeza.

—No quería darle tan fuerte.

—No, mira, Lee.

Lo que parecía la cabeza, en realidad era una máscara, y para sorpresa de los dos, quien se encuentra ahí, no es otro que Yamato.

—Sabia que vendrías a arruinar nuestros planes, siempre haces lo mismo, maldito seas.

—No, Guy-senpai, solo me disfrace para asustar a Naruto, siempre se asusta de cualquier cosa en las tramas de relleno.

—Espera un segundo —esas palabras caen como un yunque en la cabeza de Maito Guy—. ¿Esto es una trama de relleno?

—Sí.

—Eso explica muchas cosas, tanto Lee como yo estamos actuando demasiado idiotas, y además, siempre en las tramas de relleno tu eres ridiculizado.

—Lo sé, se olvidan de que fui sometido a experimentos de Orochimaru y que he sufrido mucho más que casi cualquier otro personaje de la serie.

—Es verdad, nosotros los personajes bastardeados por las tramas de relleno, deberíamos estar unidos.

Así, los tres se marchan juntos, completando esta historia repleta de amistad y compañerismo, y recuerden, no importa que tan feo sea el relleno, ver a Shino riéndose siempre será lo peor, eso sí que es terrorífico.

FIN.


End file.
